


Stocking Stuffer

by browser13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Pokephilia, Titjob, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13
Summary: Mallow is feeling guilty when Delibird brings her a Christmas present but she has nothing to give him in return. What could she possibly do to show her appreciation?
Relationships: Delibird/Mallow
Kudos: 24





	Stocking Stuffer

Big Jack winged his way through the chilly night sky, his red and white plumage his only defense against the sting of winter. The Delibird more than lived up to his nickname; while most of his species failed to reach even three feet tall, Big Jack might have been twice that. Yet despite his size, he was just as helpful as any other Delibird, if not a little slower flying through the air. It was due to the cheerful nature of these Pokémon that Santa Claus used them to help deliver presents across the world. 

Normally a Delibird’s tail would be filled with food that could be offered to weary travelers, but on Christmas eve, the bag-like appendage was instead stuffed with all manner of gifts for all the good trainers. The extra weight from these presents slowed Big Jack even beyond his usual speed as he gradually made his way to the first trainer on his list: Mallow from the Alola region. 

His task was made more difficult by the wintery bite in the air, as while trainers usually preferred to camp out under the stars, now they were all bundled up inside a Pokémon Center. Even his target, who spent nearly all her time in the Lush Jungle, had barricaded herself in the warmth of the hospital. 

Flying around the building, Delibird spotted the Trial Captain peering out one of the windows, and gently glided in for a landing. Mallow jumped in surprise when a massive Delibird suddenly plopped down in front of the glass, but recovered just as quickly as Big Jack tapped the pane with his wing.

_ ‘What?’  _ he could see Mallow’s mouth moving although he couldn’t hear the words.  _ ‘Oh! Do you want to come in?” _

Big Jack nodded, and quickly shuffled inside when Mallow threw open the window, shutting it hastily behind him to keep out as much of the cold as possible. 

“Wow, a Delibird!” the green-haired trainer gushed. “I’ve never seen one so big! But what are you doing all the way out here?”

Big Jack, who had been preening under the attention from the adoring Alolan, sweatdropped as he remembered the entire reason for his presence in the Pokémon Center that evening. He rummaged through his tail, shoving aside other gifts until he finally found the one for which he was searching. Holding up the red-and-green wrapped box for Mallow’s inspection, Big Jack was treated to the sight of Mallow’s eyes growing wide and shiny as she clapped her hands together.

“For me?” 

“Deli!” Big Jack nodded.

“Oh my goodness, thank you so much!” Mallow took the proffered present and began rapidly tearing off scraps of paper until she uncovered her prize. A spice set with unique flavors from every region; an invaluable gift for the aspiring chef. “This is incredible, Delibird! I can’t wait to try them!”

Big Jack scraped a yellow foot along the ground and ducked his head. “Bird. Delibird.” He was caught off guard when Mallow suddenly scooped him up in her arms and crushed him in a tight hug. “Del! Deli!” he gasped as the air was forced from his lungs. When Mallow finally let him go, Big Jack flapped his way up to the window ledge in preparation for his journey.

“Wait!” he heard Mallow call out from behind him. He turned to find the trainer frantically searching the room, tossing pillows and clothing aside in her furious quest for some unknown object. When nothing turned up, Mallow turned back to the Delibird in the window, tears swimming in her eyes. “I don’t have a gift for you!” she cried and flopped onto the bed.

“Deli. Bird.” Big Jack mumbled. He hopped back over to Mallow, sat down next to her and patted her on the shoulder. He didn’t need a gift, just seeing the smiles and happiness of the trainers when he delivered their presents was enough. Oh sure, he wouldn’t say no to some fruit, or even a nice bug, but he certainly never expected anything in return. 

“There must be something I can do for you,” Mallow mused out loud. She took another look at Big Jack out of the corner of her eye. He was certainly an impressive specimen of a Pokémon, despite her preference for cute grass types. But that did give her a naughty idea about how she could show her appreciation for her gift. 

“What do you think of this, Delibird?” Mallow asked as she stood up, then slowly peeled her overalls down her arms. Her little pink tube top followed next, bunching around her waist as her perky tits bounced free. The tanned orbs were nicely sized, maybe not as large as the likes of Olivia’s or Lusamine’s, but larger than a handful and beautifully shaped.

Big Jack certainly seemed to appreciate them, given the way his cock hardened at the sight as he stared at her in awe. A cock that was just as proportionally big as the rest of him, longer and thicker than any that Mallow had seen on a trainer, even if it didn’t quite compare to some of the more well-endowed Pokémon species. 

“You just sit right there and let me take care of you,” Mallow told the aroused Pokémon as she sank down to her knees. Big Jack sat on the edge of the Pokémon Center bed, his cock standing straight up at the perfect height for Mallow to worship. 

“Deli... Bird…” he moaned in contentment as the Trial Captain licked a long, slow stripe up his dick. Her hot mouth and breath felt heavenly against his throbbing flesh, not to mention the sinful way her bright green eyes gazed up at him. Big Jack honestly had kind of been in a rush before arriving at this stop, having a plethora of presents to deliver throughout the night, but if this horny trainer wanted to give his cock a thorough tongue-bath, he certainly wasn’t going to turn her away.

Mallow hadn’t even taken Big Jack into her mouth yet, instead choosing to press eager, needy kisses up and down his rod and staining it with her saliva. She gave him little laps of her tongue all over, making sure she didn’t miss an inch in her effort to give him a proper thank-you. She ducked her head low, languidly jacking him off as she attended to his balls as well. Mallow sucked the churning orbs into her mouth one at a time, lavishing them with spit as she indulged in the aura of lust settling over her.

When the trainer felt that she had spit-shined Delibird’s nuts to perfection, she slowly pulled away and admired her work. “Did that feel good?” she asked, and smiled when Big Jack nodded in the affirmative. “I’m glad. I think you’re going to love this as well.”

The Trial Captain proceeded to take one of her boobs in either hand and squish them around Delibird’s ice-hard prick, her generous titflesh not quite enough to completely engulf his member. Coated with spit, Big Jack’s lubricated pole had no trouble sliding through the valley of her chest as she rubbed her breasts up and down against him. “I bet you’ve never felt anything like this before, huh?”

“Delibird,” Big Jack shook his head. Mallow’s tits were the softest and smoothest things he’d ever felt, and having them wrapped around his cock was an experience he’d never had, nor would he ever forget. He bucked his hips, trying to get at more of that delicious feeling, the deliberate pace that Mallow had set suddenly no longer enough for him. 

The green-haired girl just giggled as she felt Delibird respond to her ministrations, his tip now bumping against the underside of her chin every time it poked out from between her boobs. Mallow tilted her head down, giving his rod a kiss and a suckle every time it came within reach, enjoying the salty flavor of Delibird’s precum as it began to leak out and stream down to her chest whenever she missed a drop. 

Mallow’s hands were growing tired from the titjob, so she let them fall and instead redoubled her focus on her mouthwork. Although he missed the feeling of her warm flesh, Big Jack wasn’t going to complain when Mallow’s next move was to force as much of his cock down her throat as she could manage. The trainer gagged a little as she tried to choke him down, every bob of her head swallowing more and more of Delibird’s erection. Mallow could feel his Pokémonhood pulsing in her mouth, and knowing that her avian lover was close to finishing spurred her to greater action.

Mallow worked herself faster, devouring more cockflesh with every passing second until Delibird was buried in her throat, her nose pressed up against his crotch and being tickled by the soft feathers.

“Deli! Bird!” With a cry of his name, Big Jack fired off like a rocket, pumping a load of spunk directly into Mallow’s stomach. The tide of cum seemed endless as Mallow slowly pulled her head off the Pokémon’s lap, warmth settling in her tummy as Delibird continued to pump inside her, landing a few spurts on her tongue and igniting her taste buds. Big Jack wasn’t quite finished even as his cock sprang free from Mallow’s mouth with a wet _pop!_ ; his last few shots landed on her face and chest, painting her tanned skin white with Pokémon cum. 

“Mmm, delicious,” Mallow moaned as scooped stray bits of splooge from her body and into her mouth. Of course the salty semen was the main flavor, but it was accompanied by the slightest tingle of something like peppermint; an ingredient combo that shouldn’t have worked, but somehow tasted like ambrosia in her mouth. When she had finished clearing herself, she next turned to Delibird, licking up every drop of seed from his cock until it was completely clean of cum and spit. 

“Oh gosh, you’re still hard,” Mallow gasped. “There’s no way you’ll be able to fly like this. Well, I guess it’s my responsibility to see this through till the end.”

Standing away from the bed now, the Trial Captain pulled her overalls the rest of the way down her body, her shirt and panties following a moment later. Now completely nude save for her flower headband, Mallow got down on her hands and knees on the bed, looking back over her shoulder at the Delibird whose gaze was firmly locked on her pretty pink slit. “Come here, big boy,” Mallow cooed, reaching back to spread her pussy lips. She was more turned on then she’d ever been in her life, her juices trickling down her thigh despite her cunt going untouched until this moment. 

Big Jack didn’t waste a second, lining up behind the presenting trainer and prodding at her snatch. He couldn’t quite get the proper angle, as he had no opposable thumbs to help him find a grip, so Mallow took hold of him and guided him into her twat, hissing as his cock spread her open. Once Delibird had breached her entrance, there was no stopping him as his animalistic instincts took over and drove him to dump his load into his chosen mate. 

Not that Mallow had any problems with that notion, bumping her hips back in time with his to force him ever deeper into her greedy snatch. “Just like that Delibird! Keep pounding me! Harder! Please!” she wailed.

“Deli! Deli! Delibird!” Big Jack chanted, pumping his feathery hips as fast as he could muster. If Mallow’s mouth had been deliciously hot and wet on his cock, then her cunt was doubly so. Her velvety slick walls clung to his pistoning prick with terrific force, and the warmth of her core was super effective on his throbbing, aching erection. The Delivery Pokémon plowed on relentlessly, determined to show the bucking trainer below him just as good a time as the one she had shown him. He hadn’t been expecting to wind up balls deep in one of his gift recipients, but right now, there was no place he’d rather be.

Mallow’s fingers twisted in the bedsheets as she took the fucking of a lifetime from a Pokémon she wouldn’t have thought capable. Delibird weren’t exactly known for their sexual prowess, unlike certain other Pokémon she’d heard rumors and even read a few stories about, but now she was seriously considering finding one of her own to satisfy her carnal desires. Of course, she probably wouldn’t be able to find a Delibird the size of the one railing her, but a girl could dream couldn’t she?

The idle musings were driven from Mallow’s head by a climax thundering through her, temporarily robbing her of the ability to form coherent thoughts as her body quaked and her pussy gushed. Delibird seemed to appreciate the way her walls clenched even tighter around him if the increased pace and moans of his name were anything to go by. Mallow’s quim dripped down to the bed, staining her sheets and filling the room with the pungent smell of sex, unmistakeable and intensely arousing. 

“Bird! Delibird! Deli!” Big Jack shouted as he fucked Mallow with all the strength he could muster. It was getting hard to maintain his grip on her sweat-slicked skin, but he did the best he could, squeezing her tiny waist between his flippers as he went to town on her pussy. His girthy cock plowed its way in and out of Mallow’s squeezing cunt, touching every sensitive spot within her and lighting her nerves on fire. Every pump of his hips sent his cum-packed balls swinging, bashing up against Mallow’s clit and sending ceaseless jolts of pleasure through her body, keeping her trapped in a constant state of orgasm and turning her brain to mush.

Eventually, the choking grip of Mallow’s pussy on his cock became too much for Big Jack to handle, and with a few final thrusts, sheathed himself to the hilt inside his squirming cocksleeve. “DELI! BIRD!” Big Jack unloaded for a second time, flooding Mallow’s depths with a load as large as the first, and just as hot and sticky. 

Mallow’s unfocused eyes rolled back in their sockets as overwhelming bliss consumed her, her tongue flopping uselessly from her mouth as she drooled into her pillow. Big Jack stayed hilted within her until every last cumrope had been wrung from his balls, then gradually slid himself out, causing a cascade of their combined filth to leak from Mallow’s gaping pussy as it was unsealed. 

Big Jack waddled up to the headboard, poking Mallow’s cheek with his flagging cock until she regained her bearings. “Ooh, thank you,” she mewled, giving Delibird a few languid licks and revelling in the combined taste of his minty cum and her tart juices. Mallow paused for a moment.  _ ‘Perhaps there might be some way to replicate the flavor? And wouldn’t people be surprised to learn the secret ingredients!’ _

With Mallow finished cleaning Delibird’s cock of their mixed fluids, and with one of his sacks emptied, Big Jack retreated to the window and prepared to depart. 

“I hope you’ll visit me again next year!” Mallow called out to him. “I’ll have your present ready and waiting!” She lay with her legs spread, showing off her defiled pussy as she brought another handful of cum to her mouth. 

“Delibird!” Big Jack chirped back, taking flight and wondering if he could arrange another visit to the slutty trainer even before next Christmas.


End file.
